


Remember What Matters

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Prompts [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Memory Loss, Minor Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Post-Canon, Scott is a Good Friend, Theo Raeken & Derek Hale Friendship, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: A witch cast a spell on Liam making him forget the last 5 years. Theo isn't sure what's worse: that Liam forgets they're dating or that he thinks Theo should still be in Hell.





	Remember What Matters

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “You don’t remember last night at all, do you?”  
> This was going to be short and fluffy and then my brain decided that nope, it was going to be angsty.  
> This has not been beta read so any mistakes are my own. If you see any please point them out and I'll get them fixed.

Theo isn’t sure what goes wrong. They’re fighting off some witches and seem to have the upper hand when one fires a spell at Liam. Theo’s on him immediately, checking him and making sure he’s alright. All Liam does is roll his eyes, pushing Theo away, “I’m fine Theo. Don’t worry about me. We need to help the others.”

Stiles seems to be getting more and more pissed off at the witches, “That is not the proper use of magic! You should know better! It’s people like you that give magic users a bad name!”

The witch hurls a fireball at him which he easily blocks and sends right back at the witch, knocking her over. Once she’s taken down the other two witches that were with her scurry away.

Stiles glares down at the witch who looks a lot less menacing when she’s cowering at his feet, “Now what are we going to do with you?”

“We can figure that out later,” Theo says, stalking towards her, “right now I want to know what that spell she cast at Liam does.”

The others turn to Liam who is just looking at Theo in fond annoyance, “I told you I feel fine.”

“Yeah _now_ ,” Theo says, glaring over at his boyfriend, “but that doesn’t mean something won’t happen later.”

When he turns back towards the witch she’s grinning again, “I assure you no real harm will come to him.”

“Then why do you look so happy?” Derek asks, “What is the spell going to do?”

“Nothing physically and nothing permanent. You’ll just have to remind him.”

“Remind him of what?” Theo asks.

“Who he is. What matters most to him,” the witch says, before throwing her hand up and disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

“Seriously,” Stiles says, “that’s what she went with? That’s so cheesy and overdone.”

“You’re just mad that you don’t know how to disappear like that,” Lydia says, rolling her eyes when Stiles sticks his tongue out at her.

“What did she mean when she said you’d have to remind me who I am and what matters to me?” Liam asks, starting to sound a little worried.

“I don’t know,” Theo says, “but until we do you shouldn’t be alone.”

“What? Are you going to babysit me?”

“We’re dating Liam,” Theo rolls his eyes, “and we live together. I’d hardly call it babysitting.”

*

Theo tries to stay awake that night, wanting to keep an eye on Liam. But once Liam falls asleep with his head resting on his chest it gets harder to stay awake. He’s so comfortable and feels so safe with Liam in his arms. Despite his best efforts he finds himself drifting off. He wakes up with a sudden pain to his face, reminding him of the time’s Liam would punch him in the face. Which doesn’t make sense. Liam hasn’t hit him in years, hasn’t had any reason to.

Remembering last night Theo’s eyes snap open to meet Liam’s yellow ones, the beta shifted and staring at him. He looks about ready to punch Theo again, “What the hell Liam?”

“Why aren’t you in Hell?” Liam asks, “And why are we both naked?”

Theo feels his heart drop. If Liam thinks he should still be in Hell…  “You don’t remember last night at all, do you?”

Liam glares at him, pulling the comforter up higher on his chest, “Obviously not. What did you do to me?”

“ _I_ didn’t do anything to you,” Theo tells him, “we fought off a witch and she cast a spell on you. We weren’t sure what it would do. Except…”

“Except what?”

“I think it was a memory spell,” Theo says.

“Besides last night I’m pretty sure I remember everything perfectly,” Liam says, “like you being an asshole who tried to get me to kill my Alpha and hurt me and my friends. But then we put you in Hell. So how are you here?”

“Liam,” Theo sighs, “That was… how old do you think you are?”

“What do you mean _think_? I’m 16.”

“Shit,” Theo looks around the room, picking up his phone and sending a quick text to the others in the pack group chat. A moment later Liam’s phone sounds notifying him of the message. Theo didn’t think that through. He just wanted to reach everyone in the fastest way possible, “Shit.”

“Why… why are you in a pack group chat?” Liam asks, looking up at Theo after he reads the message, “And why would Scott even listen to you when told him to come after everything you’ve done?”

“I want to explain,” Theo says, “and I will. But once the others get here. Something tells me right now you’ll be more likely to listen to them than me.”

“Obviously,” Liam says, “they’re my _friends_. You’re just some asshole who betrayed us all. I don’t understand why they would let you out of Hell.”

“They didn’t.”

Liam’s brow furrows, “Then who’s the idiot that did?”

Theo feels his lips twitch slightly, “You are.”

“You’re lying. I would never bring you back.”

“But you did,” Theo tells him, “and then you broke the sword that could send me back.”

“Why the hell would I do that?” Liam asks.

“Because you needed my help.”

“That still doesn’t explain why you’re in _my_ bed,” Liam says, looking over at Theo before immediately looking away, a light blush coating his cheeks, “and why we’re both naked.”

“That’s a little more complicated,” Theo tells him, “and maybe something we should ease you into if you really don’t remember the past 5 years.”

Liam’s eyes widen comically, “ _5 years?!_ ”

“Yeah, did I not mention that part?” Theo clears his throat, “maybe we should get dressed before the others get here.”

Liam stands up, comforter still tucked tightly to his chest, “Theo…”

Theo glances over at him, “Yeah?”

“Where are my clothes?”

“In the closet,” Theo says, gesturing in the direction of the closet, “your underwear are in the top drawer on the left side.”

Theo watches as Liam walks over to the dresser and opens the top drawer, carefully examining the contents. He picks up a pair of Theo’s boxers, turning around to show them to Theo, “Whose are these? You said my underwear is in the left side of the drawer. Am I… oh my God,” Liam sits down on the bed, boxers still in hand, “I’m not with Hayden now am I?”

“No,” Theo says, taking the boxers out of Liam’s hands, “you’re not. You haven’t been for at least 4 and a half years.”

“Why?” Liam asks, looking up at Theo.

Theo sighs, dropping the sheet and pulling on his boxers, momentarily forgetting he needs to be slightly more modest around this Liam. At least until Liam lets out a surprised squeak. Theo looks up to see Liam blushing even harder than before and looking anywhere but at Theo, “Sorry. Not used to having to be so modest. Hayden she moved away and you two broke up.”

“Those are your boxers,” Liam says, ignoring Theo’s comment and staring at Theo again with wide eyes.

“They are.”

“And they were in the drawer next to mine.”

“That’s right.”

“And we… we woke up naked in bed together. I was… we were cuddling!”

Theo would find the whole situation hilarious if it wasn’t for the fact that his boyfriend apparently forgot they were together, still thinking he should be in Hell. Which means he forgot everything that happened since Theo came back. All the good he’s done. How much he’s changed.

Liam is still staring at him, his face gone pale, “Are we dating?”

Theo sighs, “Liam it really might be better if we wait…”

“No!” Liam stands up again, barely remembering to bring the comforter with him. Not that it would matter to Theo. He’s seen Liam naked enough times that neither of them should be embarrassed by it anymore. Except Liam doesn’t remember that, “I want you to tell me now! Are we dating?”

“We are.”

Liam growls, launching across the room and pinning Theo to the wall with a hand at his throat. The comforter slips off, leaving Liam completely naked. He doesn’t seem to be that bothered by it anymore, too focused on Theo.

He gets right in Theo’s face, his voice low and threatening, “What did you do? Did you threaten me? Threaten the pack? Tell me if I slept with you that you’d leave them alone?”

“Liam no,” Theo struggles in Liam’s grasp, clawing desperately at Liam’s hands in an effort to loosen his hold. He hates that Liam would think he’d be capable of something like that. He has to remind himself that Liam doesn’t remember how much he’s changed. That if he did he wouldn’t be saying these things but it doesn’t make it any easier to hear. “I would never do something like that.”

Liam gives an incredulous laugh, “Really? Because I think you would do anything to get your way.”

“Liam please…”

Liam stares him down, his grip on Theo’s throat tightening, “Give me one good reason I shouldn’t kill you.”

“Because you love him,” Scott says, stepping into the room, followed by Mason, Corey, Stiles, Derek, Malia, and Lydia, “you might not remember that now but you do.”

Liam turns to him, his grip on Theo’s throat only loosening a little, “How? How could I love him after what he did?”

Theo closes his eyes, unable to look at Liam or any of the others. He’d asked himself that same question so many times when they’d first started dating. It was always Liam that reminded him he wasn’t the same person he was before. That always talked him down. But now…

“He’s changed Liam,” Scott says, holding his hands up as he calmly approaches his distraught beta, “he’s not the same Theo you knew.”

“He’s right,” Stiles says, stepping further into the room. Theo’s eyes snap open to meet his and Stiles gives a little shrug, “Theo has changed. He’s not an evil asshole anymore, now he’s just a normal asshole.”

Derek sighs, putting a hand on Stiles’ shoulder, “You’re not helping.”

“You need to listen to them Liam,” Mason says, walking closer to his best friend, “I know you don’t remember now but you _will_. And when you do remember you would hate yourself if you did anything to hurt Theo. You’re the one who convinced us all to give him a chance. To trust him, trust you. Now you need to trust us and let him go.”

Liam looks at his friends before looking back at Theo, loosening his grip and letting Theo go. He looks down at where Theo has his hands on his knees, gasping for breath, “You didn’t even try and fight me off. You could have stopped me but you didn’t.”

“Of course I didn’t, “Theo says, “fighting you wouldn’t have helped. It would have made things worse. And I didn’t want to hurt you. That’s the last thing I want to do.”

Liam looks at him curiously, preparing to speak before Lydia clears her throat, drawing their attention to her, “Maybe Liam should put some clothes on before we continue this conversation.”

Liam looks down, realizing that he’s naked and blushes, moving his hands to cover himself. Theo stands up and walks to the dresser, grabbing a pair of Liam’s boxers and tossing them to him. He grabs a pair of sweats and puts them on before heading towards the door, looking back at Liam before he leaves, “I’ll leave you to get dressed.”

Liam nods, all the anger from before gone and replaced with confusion.

“Liam totally has to be a top,” Malia says, walking down the hall.

“Malia,” Scott warns, his face scrunched up.

“What? It’s true! Did you see him?”

“I’d agree except for that time I walked in on them together and Theo was…” Mason cuts himself off, looking down at the floor when he notices Theo walking into the living room behind them.

“We take turns actually,” Theo says, crossing his arms across his chest and leaning back against the wall, “not that it’s any of your business.”

There’s a crash followed by some muffled cursing from the bedroom before Liam appears, a blush once again coating his cheeks. He can’t quite meet Theo’s eyes as he crosses the room and sits next to Mason. Theo realizes they might not get anywhere if Liam doesn’t feel comfortable being around Theo, “I can leave for a while if… if you think it could help.”

Liam finally looks up at him, brow furrowed, “Leave while we talk or…?”

Theo’s breath catches in his throat as he gets what Liam is getting at. He wants Theo to leave and not come back. He has to look away, unable to look at Liam when his heart feels like it’s being ripped out of his chest, only in a different sense than he was used to in his nightmares. “Whatever you want Liam.”

“You could stay with me,” Mason offers, looking at his best friend, “I mean, my apartment with Corey won’t exactly be familiar but…”

“No,” Derek says, cutting Mason of. He’s looking right at Theo when he speaks, “Neither of you are going anywhere. You’re both going to stay here. We know the spell made him forget but what we don’t know is how to make him remember. If he leaves or Theo leaves he won’t have any reminder of what he’s supposed to be remembering.”

“What if I don’t want to?” Liam asks.

Theo closes his eyes, trying to fight down the emotion that’s been building up in him ever since Liam woke up and could only remember the bad that he had done. Of course Liam wouldn’t want to remember. Why would he? He remembers the person Theo was when they put him in Hell not the person he is now, the man he’s worked so hard to be. Theo really can’t blame him. And he knows better than try and force Liam to remember.

“That’s your choice,” Theo says, voice coming out much hoarser than he intended.

“No it’s not,” Derek says, getting to his feet and walking over to Theo, “look at me,” Theo opens his eyes and makes himself meet Derek’s gaze, “I know what you’re doing. You’re being self-sacrificing and thinking that by walking away you’re doing what’s best for him. But that’s not true. You need each other. He might not see that now but he will remember. When he does he’s going to need you here.”

Theo nods, pushing past Derek to walk into the kitchen. He might not be leaving but he can’t be in the same room with Liam right now. Not when he’s barely holding himself together. He tries not to listen to the conversation from the living room as he busies himself making coffee. But it’s hard to ignore, Liam’s voice drawing him in.

“You really trust him?” Liam asks.

“We do,” Scott says, “all of us.”

“Even you?” Liam asks.

Theo doesn’t need to be in the room to know he’s asking Stiles. Sure enough, Stiles speaks up a moment later, “I do. It took me awhile to get there but he has changed. Are you really telling me you haven’t noticed?”

Theo feels eyes on him and can’t help but glance into the living room where Liam is staring right at him. He quickly looks away when he realizes he’s been caught staring, “I guess so. This is just a lot to take in.”

“We get that,” Mason says, “but you have to know we wouldn’t be pushing you to stay here with him if we really didn’t think it’s where you should be.”

“You’re good for each other,” Lydia says, “you balance each other out.”

Theo turns back to the coffee maker, pouring himself a cup before sitting down at the kitchen table. He can’t bear to hear anymore. He’s joined at the table a moment later by Derek who sits across from him with his own cup of coffee. They’re both silent but Theo can feel Derek’s eyes on him.

He’s not surprised Derek was the one to come talk to him. They’d become friends over the years, Theo would even say they’re best friends. They helped each other get over their insecurities and self-hatred and go after what they wanted, or in both of their cases _who_ they wanted.

So Derek knows better than anyone how hard this must be for Theo. There’s a sigh and the sound of a cup being placed on the table, “You’re doing the right thing by staying. I can’t imagine how hard this has to be for you after everything you’ve had to overcome to suddenly be right back where you started.”

“You mean where Liam still hates me and thinks I should be in Hell?” Theo asks, not quite meeting Derek’s gaze, “because it feels like even though the spell was done to Liam it was geared towards me. As a way to make me suffer.”

“The witch said he needed to remember who he is. What matters most to him. The only thing he forgot was how much you mean to him now. Which means _you’re_ what matters most to him. He might not remember that but he will. You’ll just have to show him who you are now, make him remember what you two have together.”

Theo looks up at Derek to find the other man already watching him, “You make it sound so easy.”

“It probably won’t be,” Derek says, “the important things never are. But I believe you can make him remember.”

“Why? Why do you have so much faith in me?”

“Because I know how much you’ve changed. I know how much you love him. And if you love him as much as you say you do you’ll fight to get him back.”

“I will.”

Theo glances into the living room to see Liam laughing with Mason and Corey. Things may have changed over the years but those three are as close as ever.

“We should play video games!” Liam says.

Mason and Corey share a look before Mason shrugs, “Sure, why not? It’s been awhile since I kicked your ass.”

“If by a while, you mean that it never happens,” Liam laughs, “unless another thing that happened in the past 5 years is that you suddenly got really good at video games.”

“Hey, I’ve always been good,” Mason says, sitting down on the couch in between Liam and Corey. “Maybe I just let you win so that you wouldn't pout when you lost.”

“That’s… I would never do that.”

Theo snorts, drawing the attention of everyone else, “Sorry. But Mason’s right. You are kind of a sore loser Liam.”

“I am not!” Liam says, looking to Scott, Stiles, Malia, and Lydia for back up.

Scott pats Liam’s shoulder, “You kind of are bro.”

“I can’t believe you’re all working against me,” Liam says, “after everything we’ve been through.”

“We’re just being honest,” Mason says, “I thought you valued honesty.”

Liam rolls his eyes, “Whatever. What game are we playing?”

“There’s this new one you haven’t played…”

They play video games for a few hours, Theo and Derek eventually making their way back into the living room. Theo tries to stay back but at some point Stiles pulls Theo in to play an intense game of Mario Kart with him, saying that Theo is his only real competition. Playing would be a good distraction if it wasn’t for the curious looks Liam sends him every so often, as if he can’t believe Theo actually plays video games.

Eventually the others have to go, leaving Liam and Theo alone. Theo isn’t sure what to do so he goes into their bedroom and starts going through his things.

Liam follows him, frowning when he sees Theo grabbing clothes out of the closet and dresser, “I thought you said you weren’t leaving.”

Theo glances over at him, clothes held tightly to his chest, “I’m not. I just… I thought you might be more comfortable sleeping by yourself for now so I was going to take the guest room.”

Liam doesn’t say anything, just watches Theo go. It’s only across the hall but the distance between the rooms seems massive.

 

Theo doesn’t sleep well that night. He’d grown used to sleeping in bed with Liam, surrounded by his scent even when Liam wasn’t around. He didn’t realize how much he relied on it until he suddenly didn’t have it. Maybe he’ll steal Liam’s pillow tonight. That is if Liam still doesn’t remember. Theo really hopes he does.

Liam isn’t awake when Theo drags himself out of bed so Theo decides to take a quick shower. He’s finishing up when he hears movement outside the door and realizes Liam must be up and waiting for his turn in the bathroom.

“I’m about done,” Theo calls out.

There’s no answer but Theo can still hear Liam on the other side of the door. It’s only when Theo has stepped out of the shower and has a towel around his waist that he realizes he forgot to grab clean clothes.

He makes sure the towel is secured around his waist before opening the door. Liam opens his mouth to say something before snapping it shut, a faint blush coating his cheeks. Theo can’t help but smirk as Liam stutters out a thank you before locking himself in the bathroom, whispering to himself, “Was he always so hot?”

Liam can barely meet his gaze all throughout breakfast. Theo can’t help but find it endearing. It reminds him of the early days of their friendship, when before they got together and both of them were still stumbling their way around their attraction to one another. Today was certainly going to be an interesting day.

*

A week passes without Liam remembering anything. The only good thing is that after the first day Liam seems to warm up to Theo at least a little bit. He still seems a little wary but he’s not angry or afraid which Theo counts as a win.

Theo counts himself lucky that he works for Derek at the bookstore he owns so he doesn’t have to worry about going into work. Liam had just finished up his last semester of college and was taking the summer off so he didn’t have any responsibilities either. So they spend a lot of time together during the week, usually alone. Though members of the pack do sometimes stop in to check in, usually Mason or Derek.

Theo is at a loss as to what he can do to make Liam remember. He isn’t sure how Liam feels. Liam hasn’t asked any questions about their life together and makes some excuse to leave the room when Theo brings it up. Theo isn’t sure how he’s supposed to get Liam to remember when he clearly doesn’t want to.

They’re in the middle of dinner when Liam surprises Theo by bringing it up, “I just don’t know what I’m supposed to do about this whole memory loss thing.”

“Remember who you are,” Theo says, making his voice go deeper than usual.

Liam stares at him for a moment before a smile breaks out across his face, “Did you just quote the Lion King at me?”

“Maybe,” Theo smirks, “I couldn’t pass up the opportunity when it presented itself.”

“You really have changed, haven’t you?” Liam asks.

Theo shrugs, “That’s what everyone tells me. I… feel different.”

“Less murdery?”

“You’ve been spending too much time with Stiles,” Theo says, shaking his head, “but yes, less murdery. At least towards people that don’t deserve it. Even then I try not to kill, only maim or seriously injure.”

“Okay Dobby,” Liam laughs. He goes back to eating his food, the two of them falling into companionable silence. When Liam is done he puts down his fork and looks at Theo again, “I think it might help if you tell me some things.”

“Tell you things?”

“Yeah. Like about our life together.”

“You’re sure that’s what you want?” Theo asks, needing to be sure.

“Yes. I know I haven’t been that open to it,” Liam says, “but that’s not because I don’t want to know. I just didn’t want to get your hopes up if we tried and I couldn’t remember.”

“We’ll figure something out,” Theo tells him, “Stiles has been trying to figure out a way to reverse the spell on his own. But if you want to know things I can tell you. You just have to ask.”

“Are there pictures?” Liam asks.

“There are. I can show you if you want to see them.”

“I’d like that.”

They wash up after dinner then head into the living room, sitting side by side on the couch. Theo had planned to just let Liam flip through the pictures but Liam wants Theo to do it, asking questions about different pictures. Theo finds himself smiling as he tells the stories. From their first date when Theo had taken Liam on a picnic, to their first kiss which happened on their first date when Liam had surprised Theo by simply leaning over and placing a soft kiss to his lips before going back to his lunch.

There are pictures of them with the pack as well, the most recent ones from their group trip to Disneyland because Liam insisted that’s where he wanted to celebrate his 21st birthday. Liam doesn’t seem the least bit surprised by that.

“That was always my plan,” Liam tells him, “then once I got bitten it seemed like an even better idea since I can’t actually get drunk.”

“It was a good trip” Theo tells him, “you really enjoyed yourself.”

“Did you?” Liam asks, looking from the pictures to Theo.

“Of course I did. I was with you,” the words are out of his mouth before he can stop them. It’s something he would say to Liam so easily usually that he barely even thinks about it, at least not until he sees the shocked look on Liam’s face. Liam quickly recovers, nudging Theo’s shoulder and prompting him to go on to the next picture.

 

The next day Scott insists that the two of them meet up with the rest of the pack for a game of football at the park. Theo agrees to go even though he has no plans to play. He’s seen firsthand how games turn out and he’d rather not be in the middle of it.

Theo is watching from the sidelines as Mason, Scott, Malia, Stiles, Derek, and Peter run around the field. Scott, Malia, and Mason are all on a team while Derek, Stiles, and Peter are on a team. They’re supposed to be playing a simple game of football, nothing too competitive. For the most part that has been the case. Theo was watching alone with Corey, Liam, and Lydia until Corey and Liam decide they need to go get snacks.

They’re halfway across the field, almost to the food truck parked nearby when Corey stops and calls for Mason. Liam stops with him, not wanting to leave his friend behind. Mason turns towards Corey to see what he wants, yelling something about wanting a funnel cake. He doesn’t notice when Malia throws the football at him. Liam knows what’s going to happen immediately, calling out for Mason and starting back even though he knows he won’t get there in enough time to stop it. Sure enough, the football hits Mason in the back of the head with enough force to send him to the ground. Liam starts forward with Corey, wanting to get to Mason. Theo gets there first.

“Are you okay?” Theo asks, helping Mason turn over onto his back.

“I’m not sure,” Mason says, “but I’m thinking no. There seem to be two of you,” he tries to sit up and groans, putting a hand to his head, “fuck it hurts so bad.”

“Of course it does,” Theo says, reaching out and taking Mason’s hand, “you got hit in the back of the head with a football thrown by a werecoyote who clearly forgot her strength.”

Liam wants to go to his friend but he feels frozen to the spot, only able to watch as the scene unfolds before him. He watches as the black lines start running up Theo’s arm, the chimera easily taking his pain. Since when had that been easy for Theo? He shouldn’t…

Liam gasps as a flash of a similar scene appears to him. Theo kneeling on the ground next to someone, next to Gabe. Gabe was a hunter who had tried to kill them multiple times and Theo had taken his pain as he was dying. Theo had cared. He _does_ care. He cares about Mason. He cares about the pack. He _cares_. He loves butter pecan ice cream and lime snow cones and reading fantasy novels curled up with Liam on the couch. They have a life together in their small apartment and it’s perfect. Liam _remembers it_.

“ _Theo_ ,” Liam gasps out, staring down at him in awe.

“I’m doing what I can Liam,” Theo says, glancing up at him, “Melissa should probably check him over but he should be fine.”

“Not that’s not…” Liam shakes his head, letting out a disbelieving laugh, “Theo I…”

He can’t find the words to explain what he’s feeling right now so he decides to let his actions speak inside. He rushes towards Theo, knocking the chimera over as he wraps his arms around him, placing frantic kisses all over his face.

“Liam… what?”

Liam pulls back with a grin, “I remember. I remember you, I remember _us_.”

Theo eyes are wide and hopeful, “You remember? Everything?”

“I do.”

“But how?”

Liam shrugs, “I don’t know. I guess seeing you take Mason’s pain triggered something. It made me remember when you took Gabe’s pain and then after that it just came flooding back. I remembered how much you’d changed. How much you care how. How much you love me. And how much I love you.”

Theo lets out a happy laugh before leaning forward and kissing Liam, neither one of them caring that they’re still surrounded by their friends. At least not until Mason speaks, “As happy as I am that you remember, I’m kind of still holding hands with Theo which is making this a little awkward since you two are making out practically laying on top of me.”

Theo sits up, Liam going with him but staying plastered to his side, “How’s your head?”

“It doesn’t hurt anymore, thanks to you. And I’m no longer seeing double. There was never any nausea either.”

“I still think you should go to the hospital,” Corey says, “just to be safe.”

“I’m not going in an ambulance,” Mason says.

“I’ll drive your car then. But you’re going.”

“Do you want to go with them?” Theo asks Liam.

Liam looks torn between wanting to go with his best friend and stay with Theo. Mason makes up his mind for him, “Dude I’m fine. Well maybe not right now. But I will be. It’s nothing serious. You two should go home and talk. If anything changes I’ll have Corey call you.”

The others leave, sending happy glances back at where Liam and Theo are once again sitting on the grass.

“I’m sorry,” Liam says once the others are gone, leaving the two of them alone, “I’m so sorry.”

“I don’t know why you’re apologizing,” Theo tells him, “a witch put a spell on you to make you forget. That’s hardly your fault.”

“Yeah but I… I accused you of making me sleep with you to protect that pack. What I said…”

“I know you didn’t mean it,” Theo says, pulling Liam closer, “I know that, okay? Sure it sucked having you not remember me, well the person I am now. But I knew those things you said weren’t coming from you, not really. As far as you knew I was the same Theo that you put into Hell all those years ago.”

“Yeah but we got past that and I had to go and drag it back up,” Liam says.

“It’s always going to be there,” They says, “I’m never going to be able to escape my past. But that’s okay. It reminds me of how lucky I am to have what I have now. Of who I want to be.”

“Good,” Liam says, then abruptly changes the subject as he looks towards the sky, “The sun's about to set. Do you think we can stay here and watch it?”

Theo smiles, kissing the top of Liam’s head, “Of course.”

As the sun sky starts changing color Liam speaks again, “The witch had it right, you know?”

“Had what right?”

Liam looks up at him, a small smile on his face, “You are what matters most to me.”

Theo smiles, leaning in to kiss Liam, “You are too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure how to end this so sorry if it seems abrupt. Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day <3  
> Currently taking prompts for Thiam and/or Sterek from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/167494209818/prompt-list) or [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/168056218878/dialogue-prompts) or any other prompts (:


End file.
